Da repulsa ao desejo
by Mila Fawkes
Summary: Gina enfrenta a tortura de estar nas mãos de Voldemort, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry assiste a tudo, desesperado por não poder fazer nada para salvála. O que ele não sabe é que Gina reprime um desejo secreto de não querer ser salva. Shortfic Oneshot, NC17


**Sinopse: **Gina enfrenta a tortura de estar nas mãos de Voldemort, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry assiste a tudo, desesperado por não poder fazer nada para salvá-la. O que ele não sabe é que Gina reprime um desejo secreto de não querer ser salva. Shortfic Oneshot, NC-17!

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence... somente a minha imaginação podre e bizarra.

* * *

**Da repulsa ao desejo**

Suas mãos estavam amarradas por cordas que pendiam do teto de pedra ao alto de sua cabeça. As pernas estavam ligeiramente afastadas, também amarradas, impedindo-a de se movimentar. Não podia fazer nada enquanto via Voldemort torturar Harry, que resistia bravamente, embora soubesse que aquele seria o seu fim.

Era por essas e outras que Gina tanto o amava. Ele não era um mero herói, fadado ao esquecimento como tantos outros. Harry era especial e ficaria em sua memória até que desse seu último suspiro. E Gina sabia que ele não estava longe.

As lágrimas banhavam seu rosto sujo e cheio de arranhões, caindo por sobre o vestido rasgado. Sua voz estava presa em algum lugar, não podia gritar por socorro e mesmo que conseguisse sabia que ele não viria. Assistia, cheia de tristeza e um aperto agudo em seu peito, seu namorado quase perdendo os sentidos nas mãos daquele que tanto a fez sofrer no passado.

Enganou-a e quase a levou para a morte, quando ainda era uma inocente criança de onze anos. E aquele que a salvou, agora estava ali, apenas esperando a própria morte. Viu a figura sombria virar-se em sua direção e estremeceu.

Voldemort começou a andar vagarosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que tomava a forma de Tom Riddle com um feitiço. Apertou os olhos com força, tentando sufocar a vontade que tinha de atacá-lo, vê-lo sofrer e pagar por tudo o que fizera à ela e a Harry.

Tom Riddle tocou levemente em seu rosto e Gina sentiu um arrepio se propagando por todo o corpo. Estava ciente de que sua hora havia chegado, mas não esperava que ele fosse usar a imagem de Tom, para torturá-la ainda mais.

- Minha pequena pupila... – os olhos de fenda não estavam mais em seu rosto, porém não tinham mais a doçura enganosa que Tom usara para envolvê-la em seu primeiro ano. Desceu os dedos longos por seu pescoço branco, fazendo Gina se retrair. – Há tanto tempo tenho esperado por esse momento...

- Eu te odeio, Tom... – a voz saiu fraca, mas as palavras tinham a força necessária para expressar toda a verdade que doía em seu peito. – Mate-me logo, mas não ouse me tocar.

A risada fria de Voldemort ecoou pelo local, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry gritava para deixá-la em paz. Gina fitou seus olhos cheios de angústia e lhe sorriu. Sabia que Harry faria qualquer coisa para tirá-la dali, mas isso já não estava mais em suas mãos.

- Pequena... você não está em condições de exigir nada no momento. Apenas aproveite seus últimos minutos, eles serão os melhores de toda a sua vida, posso lhe garantir. – disse apertando com força a garganta da ruiva, enquanto assistia uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho. – Você não achou que eu lhe deixaria partir antes de descobrir o que é o amor, não é mesmo? – soltou uma risada fria antes de continuar, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. – Nem Lord Voldemort poderia ser tão cruel.

- Deixe-a em paz, Voldemort! – gritou Harry. – Eu... pode fazer o que quiser comigo, me torture, me mate, pendure meu corpo em uma torre para ostentar o seu poder... mas deixe-a ir embora, Gina é só uma menina! – sua voz era quase um sussurro, uma súplica desesperada numa última tentativa de livrar sua namorada do terrível destino que a aguardava.

- Mas é claro que eu o farei! Pendurarei o seu corpo inerte em um dos muitos postes do Beco Diagonal, para que ninguém duvide da minha vitória. Mas _essa_ é uma escolha que não o pertence. – baixou uma das alças do vestido de Gina deixando um seio à mostra, enquanto Harry observava, cheio de ódio. – Gina é _minha_ escolha.

Gina abaixou a cabeça, suas lágrimas caíam grossas sobre o seio desnudo e o vestido florido. Voldemort tocou novamente em seu pescoço, descendo os dedos frios e acariciou seu seio levemente antes de apertá-lo com força, sorrindo doentiamente.

Ignorando os protestos de Harry, agarrou a varinha apontando-a para Gina e com um movimento brusco, levantou o vestido até a altura da cintura. Tocou a parte interna de suas coxas e subiu lentamente em direção à calcinha da ruiva. Movimentou os dedos por cima do pequeno pedaço de pano, arrancando um soluço de Gina e com mais um movimento de varinha, abaixou a outra alça, fazendo o vestido pender em sua cintura.

Ela sentia nojo, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um formigamento por entre as pernas, uma excitação asquerosa. Tentava a todo custo ignorar, mas o toque gélido de Voldemort estava dominando-a de uma maneira suja e desenfreada. Fechou os olhos acreditando que isso pudesse ajudá-la de alguma forma.

- Me mat, por favor... – sussurrou.

- Não agora, pequena. – Voldemort sorriu-lhe com a boca de Tom, fazendo Gina arfar quando tocou seu sexo. Ele soltou-a por um momento e puxou a corda para o lado, afastando um pouco mais suas pernas, indiferente à relutância da ruiva.

Algo duro tocou em sua intimidade e Gina não pôde controlar os espasmos de prazer que explodiam dentro de si. Voldemort havia colocado a varinha dentro de sua calcinha e viu-o sorrindo de forma demoníaca quando abriu os olhos novamente.

- Magia negra, minha cara... _deliciosa_ magia negra...

Sem se conter mais, Voldemort arrancou-lhe a calcinha com ferocidade, deixando o vestido ainda pendurado na cintura. O pequeno monte de pelos ruivos lembravam brasas vivas, contrastando com a pele branca e delicada de Gina, que lutava contra o desejo secreto e vergonhoso de ceder à tentação que era a figura de Tom à sua frente. Causava-lhe um misto de asco e repulsa, mas o fogo que queimava suas entranhas fazia-a ignorar tal fato.

Os gritos de Harry eram ofuscados pelo som da respiração do Lord das Trevas em seu ouvido, um sibilo cruel, como uma promessa de prazer que Gina nunca em sua vida sequer havia sonhado. Seu corpo ardia em chamas, entregue ao toque frio e preciso de Voldemort. Fechou os olhos pecaminosamente, imaginando que essa talvez fosse a melhor maneira de se morrer.

Sentiu a boca macia do jovem Tom tocar sua face e descer languidamente para o pescoço. Reprimiu um gemido quando ele alcançou um de seus seios, sem saber se era por respeito à Harry ou por medo de Voldemort perceber que naquele momento Gina o desejava.

Tentava esconder a satisfação que surgia em seu rosto pueril, mas não conseguia evitar à medida que sua excitação crescia.

- Por favor... eu imploro, Tom... – lágrimas pesadas escorreram por sua face corada pelo prazer. Era impossível para qualquer um sentir-se indiferente diante de uma cena como essa, mas não para aquele homem. Voldemort sorriu mais uma vez, indicando que a tristeza da jovem apenas o incitaria ainda mais a continuar. – Acabe logo com isso... – implorou com a voz falha, incerta se realmente gostaria que terminasse. Em sua mente, tudo o que queria era que aquele monstro a matasse de uma vez, mas seu corpo brigava contra isso com todas as forças e a luta estava à seu favor.

Mais uma vez a boca do jovem Tom desceu por sua pele clara, deixando um rastro molhado pela barriga e umbigo. O sexo de Gina latejava de desejo e um líquido viscoso escorreu por entre suas pernas, constrangendo-a. O bruxo desceu ainda mais, roçando os lábios pelo lado de dentro de suas coxas, colhendo com a ponta da língua o líquido que havia escorrido, olhando a ruiva com olhos cheios de malícia.

Não conseguia mais manter-se controlada. Não quando viu o desejo que brilhava nos olhos da bela imagem de Tom. Algo forte explodiu dentro de si, quebrando todo e qualquer indício de lucidez. Deixou-se levar, apertando os olhos e empurrando o quadril para a frente, num gesto desesperado pelo prazer prometido.

O Lord das Trevas acatou o pedido silencioso, como um servo que existe apenas para satisfazer o seu amo. Usando a língua mais uma vez, tocou a intimidade de Gina com delicadeza, deixando-a tonta e agradecida por estar firmemente presa pelas cordas. Introduziu um dedo com cuidado, ainda sem parar de sugar seu sexo.

Observava satisfeito a pequena ruiva se contorcer de prazer, enquanto movimentava o dedo dentro dela. Gina sentiu novamente a onda de espasmos correr por seu corpo e apreciou cada segundo, ignorando totalmente a presença de seu namorado na parede oposta.

- E _isso_... isso não é magia negra. É talento... – a voz sibilante ecoou em seus ouvidos, ao mesmo tempo em que Gina lutava para manter-se consciente, embora não pudesse focalizar qualquer coisa à sua frente.

Quando seus sentidos voltaram, fitou os olhos frios de Voldemort e sentiu-se enojada. E outra vez o nojo deu lugar ao desejo, quando ele baixou as calças e entrou em Gina. Sentia as costelas batendo fortemente contra a parede de pedra, que arranhava suas costas enquanto o bruxo movimentava-se com violência dentro dela.

Mas não era uma dor que merecesse algum destaque, já que o prazer ao qual Gina inevitavelmente sucumbira era muito mais digno de tal. Se suas mãos não estivessem fortemente amarradas, teria cravado suas unhas na pele do bruxo, para fazê-lo saber a medida de seu prazer.

Queria mais. À cada investida de Voldemort, Gina arfava e se permitia gemer como louca. O bruxo puxava com força seu cabelo, tombando a cabeça da ruiva para o lado, enquanto sugava com força seu pescoço, deixando marcas arroxeadas.

Sentiu o membro duro latejar dentro de seu sexo e quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com a figura semi-humana de Voldemort, que lhe sorria com o rasgo que havia no lugar da boca. Não conseguiu evitar a exclamação de terror que saiu de seus lábios, o asco que sentia antes de ceder ao desejo doentio voltou com uma força incrível. O bruxo não pareceu se abalar nem por um momento, fitando-a com uma expressão cruelmente divertida.

Algo quente correu por suas pernas no momento em que Voldemort deixou-a. Gina pousou os olhos sobre o corpo imóvel de Harry que, assim como ela, estava pendurado pelas cordas. Ele não gritava mais, apenas a olhava. Os olhos verdes, sempre tão vivos, estavam agora opacos e sem brilho.

A realidade caiu sobre Gina como um grande balde de água fria, carregado de pedaços de gelo. Podia ler nos olhos de Harry o motivo de seu silêncio, o porquê de não gritar mais. Ele não desistira por medo de Voldemort, mas por ter percebido o deleite de Gina. Um imenso nó se formou em sua garganta, impedindo-a de implorar pelo perdão de Harry.

- Se me permite, pequena... – a voz cortante de Voldemort tirou-a de seus pensamentos e ela encarou-o desafiante, sem perturbar-se por estar semi-nua. – Seu tempo aqui acabou. – Gina olhou para Harry, lançando-lhe um olhar suplicante e ele lhe devolveu o melhor que conseguia. Ela sabia que ele não a deixaria morrer sem perdão, mas a última coisa que Gina leu em seus olhos antes de fechar os seus foi decepção. E pela boca que havia corrido por todo o seu corpo saíram as palavras que Gina mais ansiava por ouvir naquele momento. – AVADA KEDAVRA!

**

* * *

N/A:** Bom, essa é a segunda NC-17 que eu escrevo, mas é a primeira que eu tenho coragem de publicar aqui no site, espero que me renda pelo menos alguns tomates na cara! 

Acho que não sou muito boa para escrever sobre essas coisas, mas não custa nada tentar, não é mesmo?

O final ficou uma _bosta_, com o perdão da palavra...

Com carinho,

Mila Fawkes.


End file.
